Kara
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: First Part of an ongoing Kara series. Meet Kara Zor-el, Clark's cousin. She has arrived in Smallville to look for Clark. Kara moves in with the Kent family, but gets off to a rough start.Will her, Clark, his parents, and friends ever learn to get along?
1. Kara's Arrival to Smallville

Story: Kara Supergirl the Series Part 1 Author: Glassangels2008 Summary: Clark's new cousin has come to Smallville. She is suppose to take care of Kal-el. But Clark ends up doing just the opposite. Clark isn't only her cousin, he's her stepbrother, her friend, and mentor. But is her adjustment to Smallville easy?  
Disclaimer: I don't own no original characters of Smallville so be kind, and don't sue me.  
Not based on Clois, this Kara Series is completely different from Clois, and Smallville. but I'm using the same actress.

Chapter 1 First Meeting

Guest Staring: Laura Vandervoort as Supergirl (if I've misspelled her last name, do please tell me.

When Kara Zor-el came to Smallville, she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Kara awoke from what had been a deep sleep for her. She found herself inside her ship and had no clue or memory how she had got here. Kara awoke and her eyes adjusted, she found herself looking at her surroundings. She was here on earth. Her destination. Now all she had to do was find Kal-el and protect him from these human earthlings.

Clark was exploring the Forest with Lois at his side and she had her camera with her to see what interesting story she could find. Her eyes went wide as she saw Kara's ship. "Oh my gosh. There's a ship Clark! And it's huge! There's a big ship in Smallville, right here in the middle of the forest", she said into the camera brightly. "And we have no idea how it got here. There's no sign of little green men though".

Kara came out of her ship and noticed Clark and Lois there. She began to frown, Kara didn't like intruders. She marched towards them "Get away from my stuff!"

Surprising Lois, Kara kicked the camera from her hands. It landed in pieces on the ground. Lois startled, recovered quickly and glared at Kara. "That's an expensive piece of camera. Your gonna have to pay for that!" Kara wasn't making a good impression with Lois. Not that she didn't seem to care either.

Kara then picked Lois up by the neck lifting her high off the ground. "For the last time, stay away from my stuff!" then she threw Lois across the forest and into a tree. Lois got knocked out once she hit the tree then fell to the ground.

Kara turned to Clark not realizing he was who she was looking for. "Unless you want to end up like your friend, leave me alone". Kara then took off and flew into the sky.

Clark stared after her puzzled. Whoever this girl was, she was Kryptonian like him. The only thing was, she could fly and he couldn't. He had to find out more about her.

Later that day...

When Clark came home that evening with Lois, his parents were making dinner.

"How's the new job at the Daily planet going on son?" asked his dad. Who was busy making barbequed ribs at the moment.

"Fine. Work is great. Mom, Dad, there's something I gotta tell you", said Clark not sure how he was going to tell this to his parents.

Both Jonathan and Martha looked at Clark then at each other. Jonathan hoped it wasn't advice for dating. "Tell us son, what is it?" asked Jonathan.

Clark sighed then continued "Lois and I were out exploring in the Forest this afternoon. We found this big pink ship, bigger than the one I had. The girl we met, Dad she is kryptonian like like me only thing is, she can fly and I can't." Clark watched his parent's reactions.

Jonathan and Martha exchanged surprised looks.

"Your telling us that somehow there's another Kryptonian out there that is like you that survived Krypton to and she may be your family?" asked Martha who was confused.

Clark nodded as he ate some bread and carrot sticks. "That's exactly what I'm saying. If I could just talk to her, I'd be able to find out more about who she is".

"I don't see how she can be Kryptonian", muttered Lois. Her head and back hurt and she took some aspirin. "She attacked me and ruined my camera".

Jonathan's eyes went wide. "Are you sure she's kryptonian Clark? If she was, why would she attack Lois?"

Clark looked at him "I'm not sure that she is Kryptonian. I saw the ship and the familiar Kryptonian symbols on it. And on the ship it had a hole where you could place a key, like my ship did.I just have a strong hunch she could be family".

Martha looked at her son "Be careful around her Clark. She may be Dangerous". 


	2. Kara's new Family

Going after his cousin was something Clark Kent wasn't looking forward in doing. His Mother could be right about one

thing. What if she was dangerous? Clark didn't even know his own cousin so talking to her might not be a good idea.

But he was willing to give it a shot. If she really was family, then it was Clark's duty to look after her and make sure she didn't

cause any trouble or too much attention to herself.

He managed to find Kara striking up a conversation with Jimmy Olsen, Chloe's Boyfriend. Kara looked like she had a

crush on him, and Jimmy, well he looked like he was practically drooling over her.

"So, I was thinking, how bout you and me go somewhere private and talk? Like say the Park?" Kara looked at Jimmy waiting

for his answer to her question.

"Sure, how about I meet you there at 7?" asked Jimmy. Him and Chloe wasn't exactly on the best of terms now, she kept blowing him

off, and he had been thinking about breaking things off with her anyway.

Kara smiled "Cool. I'll be there". she turned to walk away but found herself face to face with Clark Kent. The boy she ran

into in the woods.

Kara scowled. "Move out of my way, Boyscott". she tried to move past him, but Clark gently grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Clark spoke up. "Wait. Who are you, and who are you looking for?" he asked demanding to know.

Kara looked up at him. They both got in the elevator of the Daily Planet to talk more privately. "I'm Kara Zor-El, from

Krypton. I'm here because I'm searching for a lost little boy named Kal-El. Do you know where he is?" Kara asked not

realizing she was talking to him.

On the way back to the Kent Farm, Clark explained that he was Kal-El and he was no longer the baby boy Kara was looking

for. But that he was her cousin.

"I must have been gone for a long time", said Kara. Clark nodded. They reached the Kent Farm. Since Kara had no Spare

Clothes with her, Clark was certain his Mother could take her shopping the next day.

Lois was watching the news while his folks had gone Grocery shopping when they walked in together.

Lois looked up from the couch and saw them "Great. There's the girl who attacked me. YOu coming to finish the job?"

On the way over, Clark had explained to Kara the girl she had knocked out before, was his girlfriend Lois Lane. Kara felt

terrible that she made a bad first impression already.

"Oh, about that, I'm sorry I attacked you. I thought you were another evil alien. About the Camera, I'll buy you another

one just as soon as I can find a job". said Kara.

Lois seemed satified with Kara's answer. She stood to shake the young girl's hand. "I"m sorry if we got off on the wrong

foot. I'm Lois Lane". Lois extended her hand.

Kara looked puzzled as she didn't understand why she should shake Lois's hand. Clark looked at his Cousin and said "Shake

her hand Kara. It's a way to make Peace and to be friendly".

Kara extended her hand and shook Lois's.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kara". Lois said and then she gave Clark the look and where is she from?!

Kara nodded "You to". then she sat down next to Lois. Both her, Clark, and Lois talked awhile. Then the Kents came hiome with

bags of Groceries.

"Mom, Dad, meet Kara, my cousin from Krypton", Clark introduced Kara who stepped closer to the Kents.

Both John and Martha looked at Kara. To them she looked like a pretty, bright, and young teenage girl. And she looked human

just like Clark did. Martha was the first to greet her. "It's nice to meet you Kara. Clark's told us about you".

Kara smiled. She wasn't used to all this attention. Then Jonathan greeted her. "I'm Jonathan, Clark's dad. Do you have a place

to stay?" when Kara shook her head then he said "You can stay here".

"Okay. Just as long as I won't be a burden". said Kara.

Jonathan looked at her "You won't be.It's be nice to have more family members around". he also hoped that if Kara stayed

with them longer, that him and Clark could help Kara with her powers. If she was going to live with them Kara needed to

pretend she was human. And she had to be careful where she flew about. Jonathan didn't want too many people finding out

about her abilities. Or who she really was.

Author's note: Keep sending positive reviews. Every Author needs them!


	3. Best cook in Smallville

Kara had an interesting week in Smallville. Since she was only 16, The Kent's had to enroll her in Smallville High School. Jonathan wanted to enroll her in the 9th grade since he didn't know when was the last time that Kara had been in School. If she had ever attended School at all.

The School day seemed to just drag on forever to Kara and it seemed very long and boring. She had a total number of eight classes. The Teachers seemed really nice and the students…Well, Kara didn't really talk to any of them. She wasn't in the social mood at first because mainly she didn't know how to talk to humans without them thinking she was weird or was a freak or something worse. Soon the day came to an end. As Kara exited the classroom, an ad caught her eye. It was for cheerleading tryouts. Kara wanted to do that, but, at this point, she didn't know how. Maybe Lana could help her, she thought. Lana used to be a cheerleader, and she seemed nice when Kara had met her.

Since Kara missed the School Bus again, she walked home instead. Within an hour later, she was home. Kara smiled. She was glad that she found a place that she could call home. This was something she'd never had before. As she walked in, she smelled something. Martha Kent making chocolate chip cookies.

Martha smiled when she saw Kara. "Hi there Kara sweetie. How was school?" Martha asked.

Kara looked around then back at Martha. "It was okay", she said then she joined Martha in the kitchen.

"Did you make any new friends?" asked Martha as she kept cooking.

Kara shook her head. "Not really. Hardly anyone wouldn't talk to me. And, I didn't know how to talk to them or know how to make friends."

Martha gave her a sympathetic look. "You will sweetie. It just takes some time. But you'll learn how to make lots of friends".

"I hope so. Where is Clark and Jonathan?" Kara asked. She put her books and things in the living room.

"Oh, they are outside doing chores." said Martha.

"What are you baking?" Kara asked.

Martha smiled. "Homemade chocolate chip cookies. They are everyone's favorite around here".

While they were in the truck, Clark had bragged to her that his mother was the best cook in Smallville.


	4. Kara Meets Lex

The next day Clark showed Kara around Smallville and introduced her to some of his friends. Kara met Lana, Chloe, and Jimmy. Cause she and Jimmy had met before that and said hi to each other right away.

Kara instantly liked Chloe and Lana. Though she liked Chloe and Lois way better than Lana. Clark told her that Chloe and Jimmy were boyfriend and girlfriend.

And then Clark introduced Kara to Lex. Which he had been dreading to do. By the way. But he had no choice since Lex was the owner of the Daily Planet and The Talon as well. They were bound to run into each other.

Clark introduced Kara as Linda Kent to his friends in Smallville and in Metropolis. He didn't feel comfortable telling everyone that she was really his cousin from a planet called Krypton. Well it was easy telling Lois and Chloe as they already knew his secret and wouldn't tell another living soul unless forced to.

Lex smiled at Kara as they were just getting ready to go see Chloe again. "It's very nice to meet you Linda." said Lex. Both him and Kara stared at each other for a few moments. Clark didn't like the looks in their eyes. Kara instantly developed a crush on him, and Lex had much deeper feelings for her.

"The pleasure is all mine. Nice to meet you to", said Kara looking at him like she had the big starry eyed crush. As Kara sat up in her room doing her homework that night, Clark talked to his parents and to Lois about Kara's meeting with Lex.

"It was just scary at how they looked at one another. Starry-eyed, like nothing else mattered but them. I don't want her getting involved with him. He cannot be trusted, but how can I tell her that?" Clark asked . He was now more confused than ever. Now he knew how his Dad felt about him and Lex being friends.

Jonathan took a sip of his tea while he helped cook the ribs. "She cannot get involved with Lex, Clark. I won't tolerate that here because Lex isn't welcome in this house".


	5. Kara isn't allowed to date Lex

This time Clark couldn't blame his Dad for saying that. He had his share of Lex betraying their friendship moments. Lex even once had him investigated about the day Clark saved him from the wreck. He just didn't want Lex hurting Kara either.

"I agree with you, Dad. What are we going to say to her?" he asked.

"Well just tell her the ground rules here son. No dating Lex Luther and that's final". said Jonathan.

The table was set. Jonathan made the most tasty ribs ever with Honey Barbeque sauce and Martha made salad and mashed potatoes.

"Kara, Clark told me that you met Lex today. He is bad news and Clark and I don't want you getting involved with him". said Jonathan.

"Why? He seems like such a nice guy!" Kara protested. She wondered what all Clark had told his Dad. The Kent's were kind people, but did they really have the right to tell her who to date?"

"Lex Luther cannot be trusted Kara. He's had Clark investigated not once but twice. He's nearly killed his former wife Lana Lang. And, not only that, he experiments on Meteor Freaks. People effected by meteor rocks from the Meteor Shower."

Kara frowned. Clark must have told Jonathan everything about her and Lex. Which it had never been any of his business.

"Okay". Kara mumbled. But it was more to herself. Kara ate her food in silence as the others talked at the table. Clark felt guilty for rattling out Kara. But, he felt it was for the best. And it would keep her out of trouble.


	6. Jonathan talks to Kara

Later that night Kara walked out into the Barn. The night was peaceful and the stars were out. Clark was gone out with Lois and Kara had the Barn all to herself.

Kara used Clark's telescope to gaze out at the stars. As she gazed out at them, she couldn't believe that somewhere out there was where Krypton used to be. Kara wondered what her family was like Before she came to Earth. And why did they send her here? There had to be a reason.

Not paying much attention to the footsteps that sounded behind her, Kara heard Jonathan's voice. "Kara?" he stood on the top of the stairs watching the young girl before him gaze out at the stars. He smiled remembering the day he had bought that for Clark on his birthday.

"Looking at the stars?" he asked approaching Kara carefully trying not trying to make her uncomfortable.

Kara looked up "Yeah. That thing is amazing". she said looking at Mr. Kent.

Jonathan smiled. "It's called a telescope. I gave it to Clark one year for his birthday. Looks like you two share an interest in Astronomy. Kara, can we please talk?" Jonathan motioned for them to sit on Clark's sofa.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" asked Kara hesitating to sit down.

Jonathan looked at her "No. Not at all Kara. I just want to have a heart to heart Father and Daughter talk". he gave her a reassuring smile.

Kara nodded then sat down.

Jonathan took a deep breath. "Kara, I hope you didn't think I was being too harsh on you earlier about Lex. I wasn't. I was just trying to protect you Kara. I care about you the same way I do about Clark. I don't want to see you get hurt. Lex has used a lot of people and he has hurt them. I don't want that to happen to you". he said wondering what Kara's reaction was going to be.

Kara at first didn't know what to say. She was touched that this man whom she hardly knew could care so much about her. Yet, she didn't want him interfering her life by telling her whom she couldn't date. "I appreciate your concern Mr. Kent. And I'm grateful to be living here. But don't forget one thing. Your not my real Father, and stop trying to be". Kara stood up and then flew out the window into the night sky.

Jonathan sighed. He had been so harsh on Kara. Maybe he was overreacting a tad bit. But he didn't want Lex to hurt such a bright young girl who came into their life. He really wanted to try to be a Father figure in Kara's life to give her guidance, someone she could trust, and even a shoulder to lean on. But he guessed that was going to be a lot harder than he expected.

"The talk didn't go so well, did it?" asked Martha coming up the steps to his side.

Jonathan sighed again. "Not as well as I had hoped. She took it pretty hard. Do you think I'm overreacting Martha?" he asked her.

Martha hugged Jonathan. "No. But you are very overprotective of her, and you just want to protect her and be her Father just like the way you are with Clark. Give her some time Jonathan, she'll come around. How about some cookies and my famous root beer float?" she asked.

Jonathan smiled and nodded "I'll be right in sweetheart." As Martha left, Jonathan hoped every word seemed right that she had said. And that he hadn't ruined things for good between him and Kara.


	7. Your apart of this Family

Author's note: I've found some time to update this story again. Sorry for the late posts! Also, expect a sequel after this! More reviews would be appreciated.

Kara flew around for about an hour thinking about her and Jonathan's conversation. She shouldn't have been so harsh on him. He was only trying to be a dad to her since both of her parent's and Clark's parent's were now dead.

Kara sighed and landed back at the Farm. She was lucky that Clark's adoptive parents even let her stay here and she was lucky to have found Clark again.

So she guessed that she would listen to Mr. Kent's advice and keep her distance from Lex. If they even met up again, Kara decided not to get involved with him but she would be just his friend.

Kara walked up to the Porch then she went inside. The Kents and Clark were getting ready for Supper. Martha had made Steak, Salad, and Snap Peas. Kara joined them "Everything looks great". she smiled at them.

"Is everything ok Kara? I hope I wasn't too hard on you, I just care about you is all". said Jonathan.

Kara just smiled. "I'm fine Mr. Kent. I just needed to fly around a bit and clear my head. I was the one who was rude earlier and I'm sorry." Kara used the word that people used when they offended someone.

Jonathan smiled he was relieved that Kara was no longer mad at him. "I'm glad to hear that. And call me Dad, Kara. Your now part of our Family".

Kara shrugged "Okay, Dad". she said. Calling Mr. Kent Dad was just plain strange for her but at the same time, it felt so right. It felt good to finally have someone to be a father figure in her life.

Later, in the Barn, Kara looked around Clark's things. She saw pictures of him with his Family, his Friends, something she had never been part of . Kara started to cry. She had never known what it felt like to have a family that cared about her. Her parents had died so young.

"Are you doing alright Kara? Can I join you?" asked Jonathan. He had come up the steps.

Kara nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I'm just upset for some reason because I've never known what it's like to have Family and Friends. And I keep wondering if I'll ever fit in Smallville".

Jonathan wiped her eyes. "Your apart of this Family now Kara. We're your adoptive parents. Clark can be your stepbrother. We want to be your Family. The people you can turn to, People you can trust. You will fit in Smallville, just give it some time.


	8. Kara gets a Date

The next week, what the Kent's mainly focused on, was getting Kara's powers in control. Jonathan mostly helped her with her powers, and Clark was her mentor to. Kara was to also go around School and in Public as Linda Kent, not Kara. Jonathan wanted her to be known as Clark's adopted sister and not his cousin. That way people wouldn't be suspicious and ask too many questions about where Linda was the Kents legally adoped Kara as Linda Kara Kent.

Jonathan also disapproved of Kara wanting to join the Cheerleading Squad. "You might hurt someone with your powers why not just wait until you've got complete control of the powers and then we'll see?" he suggested.

That following week, Kara also got a job at The Talon as a waitress, Singer, and Coffee Maker. It was only a Part-time job and she could only work weekends because of School. That worked for Kara she thought to herself. She could go to School, pluse save up some money for College. The job at The Talon wasn't so easy at first though. You not only had to waitress; but you had to serve coffee, fresh Doughnuts and Desserts, and you had to be fast. Which was hard for Kara to be fast since she couldn't use her powers to do the job faster.

Kara tended to one, two, or three tables at once, and already, she was out of breath. The new Manager frowned upon Kara "You have to be a lot faster than this. People complain if your slow. If you can't finish the job, you might need to work elsewhere".

"I think she's doing great". said a familiar voice. Kara turned around seeing Lex smiling at her "Lex! Hi! It's a surprise to see you here!" she smiled back at him. She had heard he was the owner of The Talon.

Lex kept smiling at her. "I heard we got a new Waitress/Hostess today and I had to come and see it myself who it was. "The names Lex Luthor, I own the Talon along with Lana Lang. Your doing a fine job Kara if that woman is giving you a hard time....." he started.

"It's Linda Kara Kent now. Clark's Parent's adopted me". said Kara as the waitress frowned again but went back to work not saying anything.

"So, Clark now has an adoptive sister. Interesting. It's a pleasure meeting you again Linda". said Lex now using her adoptive name.

"Likewise, Lex", said Kara getting the starry-eyed look in her eyes.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime? Afterwork when your done I mean". said Lex. He hoped Linda agreed to go out with him.

But she was suppose to stay away from Lex! But , it wouldn't hurt them to be friends and hang out, right? Kara thought hard, wondering what she should say. "Um, sure, why not? My shift will be over at 11:00."

"Then we can go out tomorrow at 7:00 pm when you get off, okay?" Lex winked at her. He felt like he just won a marathon.

"Sure. See you at 7 tomorrow". she said.

Lex left with a big smile on his face and before he left, he got onto the woman who gave her a hard time before. "She's new, so cut her some slack, okay?" he said. He left with a big smile on his face, and left Kara feeling stunned, and well surprised. Butterflies were all in her stomach.


	9. Lex and Kara toast

After work, Kara went straight home. She practiced her powers with Mr. Kent and Clark. Then she went inside the Barn to do homework for an hour. Like Clark, Kara was a quick learner. And a quick reader and, she could read an entire book in under Five minutes. One day, she was bored, she read through Clark's entire book collection of Astronomy books and learned a good bit about Planets and the Solar System. Kara finished her homework , then she got ready for her date.

She didn't give much details to the Kents about who she was seeing. She just told them she was dating a really good friend whome she met at the Restaurant. Which wasn't technically a lie; Lex was a agreed to meet Lex at the Diner. She didn't want him to pick her up at the Kent home. It would raise up too many suspicions.

Kara dressed herself up in a pretty pink blouse, and some jeans. She let her hair down which fell into waves at her shoulders. Then, she put on some makeup. Kara hated keeping the dating Lex a secret from Clark and his Parents. But it was best they didn't know. If they knew, Kara might have to live somewhere else.

The date with Lex went well that night. When Kara got to the Diner, Lex was waiting. "I know of this fine place that has the best Italian Food in town. It's the Olive Garden, and it's in Metropolis. Want to go there? we can take my Helicopter". he gave her his best Lex Luthor smile.

"Sure. That's great. What else is in Metropolis?" she asked playing like she didn't know much. They soon got into Lex's Limo.

"Oh, they have lot's of things Linda. There's a big mall that has everything you can imagine, plus a Movie theater. How are your folks doing?" Lex asked. Even though him and Clark were no longer friends, Lex was still concerned about the Kent Family.

"Oh they are doing great. Lex, I'm glad that you understand why I can't tell Mom and Dad and Clark about us dating". said Linda. She was glad Lex was an easy person to talk to.

"That's no problem Linda.I completely understand why. I don't exactly get along with the Kents or Clark and they aren't exactly members of my Fan Club". said Lex as he poured them some wine.

"Why is that?" asked Linda as she took some wine.

"Let's just say that Jonathan doesn't like me because of things he has learned about the Luthors and things my Dad has done. He thinks that just because I'm my Father's son , he thinks I'm going to turn out to be just like him or worse". said Lex

Linda looked at him shocked. "But, that is judging you and that's wrong! Just because your Lionel's son, doesn't mean you'll be like him". she pointed out.

Lex sighed. "That's what I've tried telling him. But no matter how much good deeds I do, doesn't change Jonathan's or Clark's opinion of me. " he took another sip of his wine. "But, I'm glad your willing to see the good in me, Linda".

"Well, that's because I'm nothing like the Kents. And, I'm willing to get to know people rather than just listening to hear say". said Linda.

Lex raised his glass "Let's make a toast then. To us, and new beginnings".

Linda smiled and raised her glass as well and the two clinked glasses. Looks like it was going to be a great friendship.

The end of Part 1

Look for Part 2: Danger coming in either April or May.


End file.
